Danganronpa: Time for Death/Chapter 1 - Daily Life
Chapter 1 - Daily Life Tuesday Sepetember 5, 2023 8:20am Dusty was waken up to Monoyukki on the speakers. "Good morning my fellow students. It's time to get up and start a brand new day. So get your butts out of bed and go grab some breakfast in the cafeteria." Dusty changed out of his pajamas and into his casual wear. He didn't get a goodnight sleep last night. He kept hearing the knocking sound in his bathroom. He didn't know what it was. When he checked in there last night, there was nothing in the bathroom. As he strolled down the hallway of the dorms, he wondered, "What was that sound?" When he got to the cafeteria, he saw Sam, Hilda and Elliot with trays of food in their hands. Sam and Elliot were waiting in line while Hilda was grabbing a bunch of bacon. Hilda turned around and saw Dusty. "Oh, morning Dusty." She said as Sam and Elliot turned around as well. "Whoa man. You okay? You look tired." Elliot asked. Dusty let out a huge yawn before he walked up behind Sam and grabbed a tray. "Sorry guys. I couldn't sleep last night because of a knocking sound in my bathroom." Dusty said. "You mean you heard it too?" A female voice called. Dusty look to see Alex with bags under her eyes. "Alex? You heard knocking too?" Dusty asked as Alex walked up behind him. "No. I kept hearing someone whispering my name. I don't know how they know me. But there was no one in my room or in the halls last night. My door was locked." "What if this school was haunted." Another female voice in an eerie tone said and scared Alex. Alex turned around and Jade's head popping out a corner and laughing. "Jade! That was NOT funny!" Alex scolded. Jade's full body appeared behind Alex. "Sorry but I'm seriously hearing doors opening and closing in my room. I closed my closet door last night and when I woke up, it was completely open." "What if Jade's right? This school is haunted." Elliot said. "No. There's no such thing as haunted schools, hospitals, or houses. It's probably Monoyukki messing with us." Alex said. Then Monoyukki's voice appeared on the speaker. "What. No. It wasn't me! I don't even control the doors to this place. This place is actually haunted since 1876." The speakers turned off after she finished that sentence. "What does she mean by that?" Hilda asked. "I have no idea." Sam said. "And it doesn't matter. Let's just eat our breakfast." 8:39am Everyone else came and started eating their breakfast. "I woke up at 5am to my bathroom sink running. I didn't know how that happen." Blue said. "Last night, my easel had paint splattered all over it. I say some words written in green saying 'Leave'. Ryder said to Rena. Everyone kept talking about how they didn't get any sleep last night. Dusty questioned himself. "Why is this happening to everyone?" 9:10am After breakfast, everyone started roaming around the school. Dusty walked with Sam, Rena, Suzanne and Amy. They first search the Music Room. Dusty smiled as he ran in the room and saw an electric guitar displayed. "Whoa. That looks like it was made of real metal." Dusty whimpered to himself. Amy was next to him and saw the guitar. The guitar was painted red with black stripes. "That is so cool..." Amy said. Rena and Sam were examining the desk. And Suzanne was looking at the teacher's desk. Rena let out a yelp as she looked in one of the desk. The others came to investigate and saw words scratched inside. "Get out!" "Run!" "Hmph. Must be Jade and her little jokes." Sam growls as he closed the desk. Next was the Science lab. They walked in and saw Aaron playing around with the chemistry table. "Hey Aaron. How is everything in here?" Suzanne asked. Aaron looked up and smiled at the others. "So far, so good." He said as he took out a beaker. They went into the Computer Room next and saw Hilda reprogramming one of the desktops. "How is everything?" Amy asked Hilda. "I was able to turn it on. But there's no internet connection." Hilda replied as she opened the browser and the page read:"No Internet Connection". Then Monoyukki called on the speakers. "Of course there's no internet! I wouldn't want you emailing your parents and telling them that you're trapped in a boarding school. "Geez. This bear is always in our business." Dusty said in his head. Then a message popped out on the computer screen. It said: "Hi." This freaked out everyone. "Ugh. Ignore it. It's probably a small prank." Rena said. Dusty left the rest behind in the Computer Class as he continues the search around the school. He approached the Poetry Class and walked in. He saw Ryder and Elliot playing with the chalkboard. Ryder was sketching a dog and Elliot was writing a math equation. Dusty walked up to Ryder and saw his dog sketch. Ryder added shading and details to finish it. "Nice drawing." Dusty complimented. "Thanks Dusty." Ryder said as he placed the chalk down. Dusty and Ryder then walked up to Elliot who seems to be solving a math equation he made himself. Dusty and Ryder walked out, trying not to bother Elliot. Dusty then went to the pool. He saw Jade, Blue, Jasper and Maple swimming in the pool, wearing their bathing suits. "Dusty! Join us, man!" Jasper called as he saw Dusty enter the room. "Maybe later." Dusty called back. Finally he made it to the Math Class, where Ginger was reading a book, Bruce sketches in a small notebook and Alex modifying her fake bunny ears. Dusty sat down next to Ginger and found a dirty textbook inside. He took it out and blew the dust off it. Ginger placed down the book she was reading and watched as Dusty clean a math textbook. Bruce and Alex joined in. The book was titled: Class of 1987 Math Textbook". Before they could see inside of it, Monoyukki called on the speakers. "Will all students please report to the Gym?" 10:34am The students approached the Gym as Monoyukki appeared behind the microphone. "Man I am ashamed that none of you killed each other yet." Monoyukki said in an upsetting tone. "But that's alright. I have a solution." She pushed a button and a very expensive phone appeared from the ground in a display case. "Wow. That case has to be made of real gold." Rena whispered. "It's all your if I see a corpse." Monoyukki said as she pushed the button and the display case disappeared. Then Monoyukki disappeared the microphone. Then the room went silence. Until Amy sighed and spoke. "Eh. It's just a phone." She muttered as she left the Gym into the pool. Jade smiled. "Hmph. I agree with Amy." Jade said as she followed Jade into the pool. Jasper went in the pool as well and everyone else went into the hallway. Dusty went into the pool and saw Jade and Amy go into the locker room. Dusty went into the locker and saw Jasper in his suiting trucks and putting his clothes in a locker. "Huh. Joining in the pool party?" Jasper teased. Dusty smiled. "Yeah." Dusty did the same as soon as Jasper left. He went out the boy's locker room and saw the others in the pool already. He jumped in and join the others that were playing volleyball. 1:32pm Dusty was napping in his room until he heard a knocking noise in the bathroom. The same noise he heard last night. He slowly got up and slowly peek into the room. There was nothing. Nothing taken out. Nothing was out of place. Just how it looked the last thing he went there. Dusty left his room and walked down the halls to the cafeteria to grab a snack. But then, he saw Ginger frozen in the front of the door. "Ginger?" Dusty whimpered as Ginger started panicking in French. "Ginger? What happ- OH MY GOSH!!" Dusty froze as well as he saw something horrifying. There was Jasper, laying on the cafeteria floor under the table, with blood spilling from his head.